Army Of Two
by LovingRandom1
Summary: Following the ups and downs of Sam and Tom's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AHHH! I get kinda nervous doing things like this. I know it's bad, but I'm trying my best. Totally all Sam and Tom, but I need ideas for what could happen so suggestions are welcome along with constructive criticism.**

Sam and Tom had been getting on very well lately, better than well, in fact everything seemed to just feel right and although those three all important words had not yet been spoken by either of them, they knew that this was going to prove to be something great.

Dylan had only recently left Holby, due to the fact could not get over Sam and he couldn't bare to see her with Tom without wanting to knock the bloke out for stealing what he saw as rightfully his. Both Sam and Tom felt guilty for driving him away but also relieved, not that they would admit that. It was clear though, by the fact they had finally come out as a couple to the whole ED and now their relationship was public knowledge, that they felt a lot more comfortable around each other. This meant progress and as far as both Tom and Sam were concerned this was what they wanted and no matter what, they would stand by each other.

…

The loud ring of the alarm clock alerted Tom is was morning, and time again for another shift in the ED. With Dominic now gone he could relax into the work that he loved so much and with the added pleasure of knowing he would be working alongside Sam today too.

He groaned a little as he hit the clock on the top a little harder than necessary and sat up rubbing his eyes. The fact there was not yet any sunlight seeping through the crack at the top of the curtains in his room made him sigh knowing that the majority of people would still be in their little dream worlds curled up in their beds. He swung his legs over the side and put his feet in his slippers, which Sam had kindly bought him for his last birthday, and got up wandering into the bathroom to get showered and dressed for work.

After spending a good half hour in the bathroom, the majority of said time was him looking in the mirror fixing his curly brown hair, he was now ready. Well, he looked ready but didn't feel it. He made his way down stairs to make his breakfast when only half way down there was a gently knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" he mumbled to himself and finished the flight of stairs before looking through the peephole. It was, of course, Sam. She was stood there with her blonde hair being swept in all directs in the wind as she tried to tame it with one hand while the other held what looked like a sandwich wrapped in paper.

Keeping her waiting no longer he unlocked the door before pulling it open and Sam practically jumped into the door way in an attempt to escape the powerful wind. She looked up at Tom and attempted to pull an annoyed face.

"You look like you've just got out of bed." She spoke maintaining the act.

"I more or less just have." He smirked slightly.

"Oh really? I've been up for ages. Up, showered dressed, out for a run, home, showered again, changed, then got my work things together and went to get you some breakfast." She reeled off sound rather pleased with herself.

Tom smirked and kissed her tenderly to shut her up. As he pulled away a small smile crept onto her face. She winked before taking his hand and putting the sandwich in it with force.

"Get that down you Kent." She said sternly with a grin and grabbed his bag from the floor beside the door and led him out the house.

"Oh, and by the way, you best hurry and get that spare key sorted. It's not good to keep a lady waiting." She smirked cheekily and Tom laughed softly locking the closed door. They then walked to work together, side by side, with Sam linking Tom while he ate his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personally I think this is not the best. I have tried a bit of suspense and secrecy but I am not good when it comes to speech so it's gone a bit downhill. This was my third attempt of writing this and I have changed ideas twice so here it is. Chances are i might re upload this chapter at some point. But for now here we go.**

It was now about an hour or so into their first shift as a fully public couple and they were loving every second, although they did have to have a gentle reminder from Zoe about professionalism in front of patients after being caught kissing in reception. Sam and Tom didn't really care, it was all good fun for now and they were just enjoying themselves.

"Tom." Zoe spoke approaching him with a brown file. "Young patient for you, 9 year old male, unexplained stomach pain, the mother has requested for you."

Tom frowned slightly not knowing who it could be. Seeing the name "Josh Anderson" filled him with a mixture of dread and anger. This could only mean one thing, she was back. "No, I'm busy." He looked to Zoe keeping his anger at bay.

Shaking her head Zoe spoke, "Tom I am rushed off my feet here, just do your job and treat your patient."

Tom took a deep breath as he re-read the name. Why was she back? Why ask for him? They had agreed to keep their distance.

"Tom?" Sam's voice woke him from his trance. "Something wrong?" she asked and Tom shook his head in response. "Do you want me to assist?" She then offered, to which he again shook his head. Sam frowned as she looked at him, the usual softness in his eyes having been replaced with a mixture of anger and confusion. Without being able to question him further Tom was gone heading to the cubicle.

Sam was about to follow him when Linda ran up behind her. "Sam, you're needed in resus." Sam nodded and followed Linda in the direction of resus looking back once towards Tom before getting in to assist Zoe.

….

Tom closed the curtains around the cubicle and after swapping glances at the woman stood at the bedside he looked at the young boy who was lay with his arms wrapped around his own stomach and his face scrunched up in apparent pain.

"Ok Josh, I'm Tom you have tummy pains do you?" Tom asked him, his voice lacking it's normal soft tone. "I just need to take a look." He said and rolled the boy's top up feeling around his stomach.

"I assume you remember me?" The woman spoke for the first time looking at Tom.

"How could I forget Amanda. We had an agreement. You shouldn't be here." He avoided eye contact and concentrated on the job in hand.

"He's 9 now, almost 10. He deserves to know the truth." She spoke again.

Tom looked at the young boy then up to Amanda as he stood straight taking the gloves off. "That was not part of the deal. Now stop wasting my time and leave. I don't want to see you again. I have my own life now." He said and looked at Josh once again before leaving the cubicle going to reception where Zoe and Sam were stood talking about their recent resus patient.

"Finished already?" Zoe questioned.

"Time wasters." He told her putting the file down on the desk. "I'm due a break?"

"Ok, go." She said and watched him as he walked to the staffroom then shifted her gaze to Sam who was also watching Tom, worry etched on her face. "What was all that about?" she asked.

"No idea. Who was this time waster?" she asked picking the file up and opening it. "The mother, she asked for Tom specifically yeah?" and Zoe nodded. "I'm going to talk to her." she spoke and went to walk.

"Sam no, it's Tom's patient. You don't get involved. Personal matters stay away from work." Zoe told her and took the file from her before leaving.

Sam stood looking from the staffroom and the cubicle, thoughts of what could be going on through her head. What was he hiding? Why? And who was this woman?

**Sorry it is so short. Constructive criticism more than welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

With Josh now discharged from the ED, Tom was once again trying to settle back into his work, but with Sam watching his every move suspiciously he was beginning to feel uneasy about this whole thing. What if Sam ever found out? Would she still love him? Could she forgive him for lying? Was there a difference between lying and not telling the whole truth? Tom didn't want to take that risk. He loved Sam with all his heart and did not want to lose her.

Stood behind the reception desk Tom neatened up the pile of patient files that lay in front of him before looking up and seeing Sam approaching him. Just the way she walked looked so graceful and that cheeky grin that was plastered on her face that could just melt him like butter pretty much summed up why he loved her so much.

"Ok now?" She asked softly as she reached the desk.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked confused.

"Don't pretend not to know Tom. I saw your reaction earlier on with that kid, it was very unlike you." Sam spoke still smiling gently.

"Oh that. Yeah, I just don't like time wasters… the parents should know better really." He told her and looked back down at the files.

"Thing is though Tom, she asked for you, you clearly know each other." She said then smirked a little. "Is she an old flame of yours? Hm? Hm?" Sam walked around the other side of the desk and prodded him in the side playfully.

Putting his hands out to protect himself from Sam's prodding Tom just laughed it off. "No, no.."

Sam continued. "Oh Tom, the man slag. Come on spill the beans. How old were you? Was she your first?" she giggled softly.

"Sam just stop!" Tom suddenly snapped causing everyone around them to look. Sam looked at him in shock, she was only having a bit of fun. She never meant to make him angry.

He shook his head, "Sorry." He mumbled a little before going and grabbing his coat from his locker and heading out of the hospital doors leaving Sam still stood there at the desk bewildered by his sudden outburst.

….

After leaving the ED in the middle of a shift Tom had text Amanda asking to meet up and she had said in the park. He assumed that way they could talk in private as Josh played.

Tom soon found himself in the park walking along side the fence, the place was very quiet, a few people walking dogs and a couple of kids playing on the climbing frame and the swings, including Josh. He smiled to himself to see he was ok, he was glad the he wasn't too hasty in discharging him and it was clearly a simple act to get to Tom: no doubt a plan Amanda had thought up herself.

As Tom walked through the small gate he saw Amanda sat on the bench clearly engaged in watching Josh run and play. As he approached her she noticed him and looked at him with a small smile. He sat down and sighed a little.

"You shouldn't be here.." He spoke and looked at her. She nodded.

"I know Tom, but he's almost 10. He's been asking questions, what am I meant to say to him?" Amanda told him. "And before you start, he was ill today. He told me he was in pain, that why I brought him, but I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and speak to you too."

"What made you think I'd assume you were making it up?" He asked.

"Because Tom, I know what you're like. You don't trust anyone. Always said you needed to work on those trust issues." She sighed. "It doesn't matter, I don't want things getting messy. He doesn't deserve to be rejected."

Tom sighed as she spoke and looked from her to the young boy running around on the park playing with the other children.

"He seems like a good kid.." he almost whispered.

"He is Tom. He really is, He's so clever too. Must get that from you." She complimented.

He shifted his gaze from Josh and back to Amanda. "I have a partner now Amanda, I have a life. I don't have time for kids. Not now. And anyway, we agreed. I'd have nothing to do with him, I did you a favour and you helped me in return. You're doing a good job with him. He doesn't need me."

"But he deserves to know the truth Tom." She argued.

"Maybe. But maybe things are better as they are for now. When he is older then yes, I will sit him down and tell him. But he's happy, you're happy and I'm happy. No point in doing anything that will change that."

Amanda sighed and looked at her hands. "We need help Tom, I have been made redundant. There is more money going out than in, we can stay in the flat for much longer. I don't even think I can make this months rent."

"Hang on. This isn't about Josh. This is about you. You and money?" Tom frowned.

"No, it's not like that." She said looking at him. "It's not.."

"Oh no? Looks like it from where I am. You know all you have to do is ask Amanda. Not try and trick me." He spoke unusually angrily as he stood up. "I'll put a check in the post. I never ever want to see you again. And this time I mean it!"

Amanda wasn't given the chance to speak again as Tom turned and walked away. He was angry. Angry at the fact that his relationship with Sam was being compromised by her trying to trick him into handing over money.

Just as Tom was about to walk through the gate he heard a loud scream. He turned to see Josh hunched over in a great deal of pain. He screamed and collapsed onto the floor vomiting slightly. Tom and Amanda exchanged looks as they both rushed to their son's side.

**Sorry about the slow updates guys. College has been a nightmare lately :'( damn dead lines. It should all settle soon so I should be able to update more often. I have no idea where to go with this, the next chapter is in my head but it's just a matter of getting it typed out and up on here but after that I'm not sure what to do. Any suggestions are welcome, along with any comments and criticism.**

**Thanks for reading :)  
L x**


End file.
